my first time? 'sequel'
by riii-ka
Summary: apa sungmin dan kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan 'itu' selama seminggu? atau tidak sama sekali?/GS/kyumin/pervert!min/innocent!kyu


**-my first time? 'sequel'-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-o**_**ne**_**shoot-**

**Rating : T+ s/d M**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul high school**

"so…. Sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? kukira kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya" Tanya Eunhyuk menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol di bawah tangga, lebih memilih curhat dibandingkan pergi ke kantin

"aku tidak berniat memanfaatkannya kok" sangkal Sungmin dengan melirik ke arah lain, tapi itu justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin tersenyum senang

'aish.. anak ini.. gengsinya masih tinggi' batin Eunhyuk tersenyum a_ne_h.

"iya… oke, sudahlah tidak usah membahas yang lalu-lalu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang? Kalau aku tidak salah hitung baru jalan 3 hari kan di hari setelah dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Eunhyuk mulai bertanya dan menduga-duga.

"iya.. dan di hari jadian itu, aku kehilangan keperawananku.. hahaha akhirnya!" girang Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya malas

"sudah kuduga.. justru kalau kau tidak melakukan 'itu' di hari pertama jadian, akan sangat a_ne_h" ujar Eunhyuk datar

"hh~ tapi aku merasa tidak puas hyukkie"

"kenapa? Kau tidak puas dengan service Kyuhyun?"

"bukan itu…"

"lalu?"

"hh~ aku tidak puas hanya melakukan seks sehari! Aku ingin seminggu tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mau atau mungkin tidak kuat?"

PLAK!

"awww! Ish.. kenapa kau senang sekali menggeplak kepalaku sih!" gerutu Sungmin mulai mengelus sayang kepalanya yang selalu menjadi korban keganasan Eunhyuk

"kau pantas mendapatkan itu! Kau ini mesum sekali! Kau ingin melakukan itu selama seminggu full tanpa jeda? Tidakkah kau memikirkan Kyuhyun? Belum bayar hotelnya atau jangan-jangan kalian melakukan di rumah?" Eunhyuk mulai memasang wajah horror akan dugaan terakhirnya

"bagaimana kau tau aku ingin melakukan 'itu' seminggu full tanpa jeda? Untuk biaya hotel, kami kan bisa patungan, aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk membayar hotel sendiri" balas Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"hh~ terserah kau sajalah" Eunhyuk mulai gemes sendiri, dia ingin sekali membalas ucapan Sungmin tapi yang ada nanti malah tidak selesai-selesai

"makanya hyukkie, aku sekarang tidak puas. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' seminggu penuh, katanya kami masih harus sekolah dan alasan-alasan lain yang sangat logis" lanjut Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

'sudah kuduga Kyuhyun tidak akan setuju, Kyuhyun kan tidak seperti Sungmin' pikir Eunhyuk yang secara tidak langsung menyindir sahabatnya sendiri

"jangan bilang, kau sekarang sedang marahan dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena dia tidak memenuhi permintaanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepo

"mmh… tidak juga, aku tidak marah hanya merasa kurang puas" jawab Sungmin

Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian ke arah mereka, sepertinya baru dari kantin.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Eunhyuk membahana, Sungmin yang di sebelahnya otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah tatapan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri dua sahabat fenomenal di sekolahnya itu, dan salah satunya adalah pacarnya.

"hai Sungmin-ah" sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyum manis juga. "hai Eunhyuk" sapa Kyuhyun lagi kali ini pada Eunhyuk

"hai juga… sepertinya ada yang baru pacaran disini, kapan kalian akan mentraktirku?" Tanya Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai menggoda pasangan baru di depannya

"mwo? I-itu…"

"tenang saja.. kau pasti akan dapat traktirannya" jawab Sungmin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang blushin/g tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya

"hahahaha… baiklah kalau aku akan menunggu traktirannya. Kapan-kapan kita bisa double date kan?" seru Eunhyuk

"i-iya… aku pikir itu boleh juga" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku mau ke toilet dulu yah… kalian nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian sebelum bel masuk oke?" seru Eunhyuk mulai berlari kea rah toilet setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Dan.. sekarang hanya tersisa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama bingung harus ngapain, maklum pasangan baru.

"Sungmin-ah.. apa kau marah karena aku tidak memenuhi permintaanmu kemarin? Mianhe" ujar Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"aniya~ aku tidak marah kok.." jawab Sungmin sedikit tidak enak telah membuat namjachingunya jadi begini. "hanya saja, aku masih belum puas dengan kemarin" lanjut Sungmin dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya

"eh?" kaget Kyuhyun. Mukanya ikut memerah jauh lebih parah dari Sungmin saat mengingat kegiatan panas mereka kemarin. Kegiatan kemarin benar-benar sangat melelahkan apalagi kemarin mereka melakukannya seharian penuh tanpa jeda bahkan tanpa makan, Kyuhyun jadi malu kalau ingat 'itu'

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin mulai mendekat ke Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang melamun

"ya?" kaget Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan lebih kaget lagi saat Sungmin sudah sangat dekat dengannya

"kau tau tidak.. sekarang aku tidak pakai celana dalam loh" seru Sungmin menatap penuh menggoda pada Kyuhyun

Tanpa sadar tatapan Kyuhyun mulai mengarah pada rok pendek Sungmin. Membayangkan di balik rok itu tidak ada halangan apa-apa lagi membuat Kyuhyun jadi kesulitan me_ne_lan ludah, yaah walaupun Kyuhyun tau ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sungmin tidak memakai celana dalam ke sekolah

"m-mwo?" Kyuhyun mulai gagap dengan wajah merona yang entah kenapa sangat disukai Sungmin

"kau ingin lihat?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum penuh menggoda, perempuan manis itu mulai mengangkat sedikit roknya ke atas, untung saat ini koridor sedang sepi karena semua siswa sudah masuk kelas

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tapi matanya menatap intens dan penuh minat pada rok yang mulai menampakkan paha mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menahan nafasnya saat rok Sungmin mulai terangkat setengah.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah tangga saat telinga mereka menangkap ada suara kaki yang mulai turun dari tangga.

"omo! Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun mulai panik, sebenarnya mereka belum sampai ke tahap yang 'iya-iya', tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi panic sendiri.

melihat Kyuhyun panic, Sungmin juga jadi ikutan panic. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri berharap me_ne_mukan sesuatu untuk persembunyian.

"itu dia" gumam Sungmin langsung menarik masuk Kyuhyun ke lemari di bawah tangga tempat menyimpan sapu.

BLAM

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun, lemari ini sangatlah sempit dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun harus rela dihimpit oleh Sungmin. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya, dia kan jadi bisa merasakan keempukan dada Sungmin.

"sstt. Jangan berisik" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di depannya. Matanya menatap waspada lewat celah lemari, mencari tahu apakah situasinya sudah aman

Lain Sungmin lain Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun saat ini sedang perang batin, antara takut ketahuan dan godaan untuk melihat Sungmin tanpa celana dalamnya.

'apa Sungmin benar-benar tidak pakai celana dalam? Tapi jika itu Sungmin.. mungkin benar' pikir Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti pada perempuan yang sudah mengambil keperjakaannya itu

Sungmin mulai beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat tidak biasa itu, ide mesum mulai terlintas di otak Sungmin

"aaahn" desah Kyuhyun tertahan. "Sungmin-ah apa yang kau lakukan" bisik Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tiba-tiba memegang dan mengelus juniornya yang masih terbalut celana

"sst.. jangan berisik, kalau tidak kita akan ketahuan" bisik Sungmin tapi tidak menghentikan belaiannya bahkan dia mulai berani mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari sarangnya.

"aahn~ sungmn-ah.. hentikan.. kita bi-sahh ketahuaan" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah akibat rangsangan dari Sungmin.

"kalau kau tidak berteriak kita tidak akan ketahuan.. lagipula kita belum mencoba seks di dalam lemari seperti ini" seru Sungmin tersenyum mesum

"mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap horror Sungmin, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan seks disini.. di tempat sesempit ini.. apa bisa? Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun, dia justru mulai mengarahkan junior Kyuhyun ke belahan sempit miliknya, hal ini jadi mudah karena dia tidak memakai celana dalam.

'sangat menguntungkan sekali tidak pakai celana dalam' pikir Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit dan nikmat

"aaahhnn.. Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah tertahan saat juniornya melesak sempurna ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"aaah~" desah Sungmin, posisi berdiri seperti ini benar-benar membawa kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sungmin.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun berusaha mencari kenikmatan. Tidak hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mulai terlena akan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan Sungmin

"aaahhn~ Sungmin-ah… ini sangathhh nikmaaattthhh"

"aahh~ akuh taauhh… kau sukaaa?"

"_ne_ee…aku suka aaahhh~"

"aaahhnnn~ faster!"

"_ne_ehhh~… apapun untukmuuuh"

"aaaahhhnn.. kyuhhh~ I'm coming…."

"aaahh! Aku juuga…."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Hosh hosh hosh hosh

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun berusaha mencari sandaran supaya dia tidak jatuh. Ini sangat nikmat tapi juga melelahkan.

"hosh hosh.. aku rasa kita akan telat masuk kelas" ujar Sungmin terengah-engah

"lebih baik.. hosh hosh kita segera masuk kelas" saran Kyuhyun menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, sama-sama kelelahan tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tetap masuk kelas

"haruskah?"

"harus.."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan perlahan juniornya dari tempat kesukaannya diiringi dengan desahan dari keduanya.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka, Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu lemari sapu itu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti pencuri.

"aman.. tidak ada siapa-siapa" seru Sungmin mulai keluar dari persembunyian diikuti Kyuhyun.

"huft! Aku harap tidak ada yang mendengar bahkan mengetahui apa yang tadi kita lakukan di dalam lemari" seru Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas

"tidak akan…" seru Sungmin yakin tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kecemasan Kyuhyun.

"daripada mencemaskan hal itu…" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh arti.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja bingung apalagi Sungmin tidak menggantungkan ucapannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" lanjut Sungmin tersenyum mesum

"mwo!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Annyeong_!

Sequel my first time hadir.. setelah mencari ide selama sebulan akhirnya jadi juga… maaf yaa kalau NC-nya ga HOT, saya belum berpengalaman dalam menulis hal-hal seperti itu.. and maaf juga yaaa kalau ceritanya kurang greget.. dan maaf juga kalau masih ada typo(s) *bungkuk badan*

Untuk ff how to be a good wife, entah kenapa author ga dapat feel buat ngelanjutinya atau mungkin ga ada ide #plak

Yaaah.. jika banyak yang minta dilanjut, bakal author usahain buat ngelanjutin ff how to be a good wife

**Special thanks to :**

**Readers, **_**ne**_**w readers, and silent readers**

_**Review please… :)**_


End file.
